


My Soul Sings Out to You (If Only you Could Hear It)

by SparkleLady



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School Musical Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleLady/pseuds/SparkleLady
Summary: In a world where people break out in song and coreographies, Arthur is often left out. When he meets Francis, he doesn't bellow a ballad, he just wishes that the stupid frog would leave him alone! But when Francis won't leave him be, he has to admit that the frenchman isn't that bad...





	My Soul Sings Out to You (If Only you Could Hear It)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bubs! Well, I was in the shower and this idea just came up. It's loosely based in Happy Feet, High School Musical and Enchanted (I don't know if that is the English name for the movie). Hope you enjoy!

"Grandma, can you tell me how it started again?"

"Oh, Arthur, you never tire of that story, do you? Well, when I was younger, that singing stuff wasn't there. Oh, no, that started around the time I was ten. We were the first generation of the singers!"

"And, what, what does it feel like?" Arthur asked, stumbling over the words in his excitement.

"It feels a bit like a humming in the back of your head, and suddenly, you are singing, along with the others! It is funny, you never know what will come out of your mouth!" Arthur's grandma laughed, delighted.

"But what if I say something really silly, or mean, or just end up singing alone!?" The little boy asked, suddenly worried.

"That won't happen, dear, the song comes from the heart, and yours is the purest that I know. And if you are lucky, you might find your soulmate!"

"My what?"

"Oh, that's just a part of my wonderings. When I met your grandpa, we sung a love ballad together, and from then on, we knew that we were meant for each other, no buts. And speaking of your grandpa..."

"Hey, my lil' Artie, how are you, rabbit?" Asked Arthur's grandpa, from behind them, leaning at the door frame.

"Grandpa! I missed you lots! Around this much!" The little boy said, spreading his arms wide open.

"Not more than I missed you! So what do you say, should we only outside and play, or take a shower and go to boooooriiiiing bed?" The elderly man said, putting on a fake pensive face.

"Play, play!"

And as they went out to play, the talk was quickly forgotten, but it was still the truth...

**Author's Note:**

> This will have more than one chapter, and kudos and comments fuel my mind with the power of happiness and rainbows!


End file.
